Venator Tenebrarum
by FrenziedAuthor
Summary: The darkness of night that hide this new visitor to the strange lands of Ooo, he has one mission and he will carry it out but how will he react to the citizens of all of Ooo. Will he have the strength to overcome the obstacles for his mission or will he give into the the unknown lands and be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the story of my own creation, I hope you all will enjoy this story that I have humbly brought to you all.**

**This is the first thing that I have ever wrote on this sight and thier might be possibly more, it all will be depended on how you all feel about this.**

**please stay and read and I hope you enjoy this little bit of literature that I have created.**

**Venator Tenebrarum**

"Damn trees, how thick is this forest?" A young man asked out, obviously not expecting an answer. After several moments of pushing through the brush and branches of low growing trees he had finally found a small clearing within the woods.

Walking into the clearing the young man was bathed in moonlight and his formed was illuminated. There stood a man who wore a dark grey mask that took the shape of a diamond but was shaped into a very demonic form with teeth chiseled into the jaw giving a grisly smirk, slits where the eyes would be that had just given all those who would stare back at both would see pure darkness, strewn across was the color red which had accented parts of the mask to give it the feeling of death.

He wore a black coat with blue trimming going down both arms and a blue cross on the back, and under the jacket flowed out a blood red hoodie that held the insignia of the sun on the hood. He also wore deep navy coloured jeans with many tears across it and it was held up by a black simple belt which also held up a brown leather scabbard for a long sword.

Looking around the clearing he saw that there was no signs of any life around him he simply sighed and looked down to the ground.

"This should be good enough." As he looked down he pulled off a small simple blue backpack and threw it on the ground which made a quite thud as it hit, he then kneeled down and unzipped the bag to look into it, he began to rummage through it looking for one thing he would need. After searching for several seconds he had found what he had been searching for, a small box of matches.

Having found the matches he pulled out a small box with ancient runes inscribed on it, he opened it to see grey coals inside. He opened up the box of matches to see that he was running low seeing a little over a dozen scattered inside. Sighing he took out a match and dragged it across the side of the box which started the small flame on the match, he then dropped the lit match inside of the box which immediately ignited the coals and created an small fire which gave him warmth and comfort.

After several minutes of sitting next to his fire he began feel a strong breeze blow past him and he had noticed a subtle bit noticeable smell...it was, candy? This bothered him greatly and it confused him to great extent.

"How can their be candy in the middle of the forest? Why would their be candy in the middle of the forest?" He asked out loud, thinking on if he should go looking for the source but he was slowly deciding against it, he was getting tired and he knew that he needed to rest before exploring more ahead.

He sat there looking at the fire seeing that it was still blazing as strong now as it was when he had started it. And feeling comfort and hazy with tiredness he began to lift his hand up to his face and reach for his mask, he felt the coldness of the metal on his fingertips and began to pull it off until he heard a sound within the forest, the sound of bushes being rustled. He quickly stood up and grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked to where he had heard the noise.

"Show yourself immediately!" He demanded out to the dark woods, he looked around for any signs of life, taking in every sound from his surroundings but could not hear anything but the wind. He continued to look into the dark forest that surrounded him knowing that he was not alone. After what felt like forever he finally heard the sound of someone coming closer, pushing back the brush, getting closer and closer until he had could finally see who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

**hello and welcome to chapter two of 'Hunter of the Dark', that's the rough translation for this story name. And to anyone who enjoys this please tell me, I want to hear everything that you think on this story! Don't be shy! And without further ado, ENJOY!**

He stood there staring into the darkness awaiting for the intruder to show them self, after several short moments he had finally gotten a response from a female voice.

"Dang your good, I usually don't get caught when I'm trying to sneak up on someone." For the darkness came a young beautiful women dressed in a plain black t-shirt with a unbuttoned purple checkered over shirt, she she also wore a pair of ripped navy blue jeans along with red sandals. When he looked at he he knew she was not normal that much was obvious from how she looked, dead grey skin, long black hair that drooped down to her knees, and the axe like bass guitar that hung in front of her, all that would make it obvious that she was not normal but to help out the matter was that she was floating above the ground, had two unnaturally long fangs escaping from her mouth, and the two teeth marks on her neck made it all to obvious what she was; a vampire.

She floated there expecting the man to react in some panicked way, to either run, gasp, at least make a peep of a noise but he stood there tensing up,

"Hey, you afraid of me so much you can't move? That's cool but its more fun when people give a real reaction ya know?" She said in a relaxed voice but her attention was place back on the man as he took a step forward, unsure of what he was doing she just stood there confused.

He took another faster step and then immediately he took another, he then went in a full on sprint towards her and and pulled his blade out for an attack.

Being taken back from this she was still able to react by blocking his blade with the neck of her axe bass, the force of the attack though was able to send her back a little.

"What the heck!" She yelled out at him but she was still being attacked furiously not having a single moment moment to to speak. After only defending from attacks she began to become irritated from being the defender; she was going to change that. After blocking one last attack she immediately kicked her attacker square in the chest with a hard kick, this kick was able to push the man back and give her some room to breath.

She pushed forward with her own attack by swinging her axe bass over her head bringing it down upon the man, seeing her attack he quickly dodged the swing by rolling to the side and after seeing that she had hit dirt he ran to his backpack. Seeing this the vampiric women chased after him flying at him as fast as she could go, she was getting close enough so she pulled her axe bass to her side and prepared an attack; she was getting close enough to end this. But before she got close enough to finish her attack the man pulled out a small metal capsule and threw it to the ground in front of her, the capsule blew up and created a very bright explosion; it was so bright that it caused her skin to burn and she immediately reeled back and fell to the ground, she laid there burned and blinded.

The man knowing that this was the perfect opportunity quickly got up and ran towards her sword ready to finish her off, but he stopped when he heard a voice coming from the forest.

"Marcy, where are you!" Called out a rather young sounding person, then immediately came running out of the forest was a young boy with a white polar bear hat, a baby blue t-shirt, denim shorts and some grass covering his right hand.

"Marcy!" He called out to the young vampire laying on the ground in pain he looked over to the masked man angrily.

"You did this?" He asked with intense anger in his voice, the man simply prepared his blade and looked at the young boy and then answered.

"Yes." He stood there ready for another fight.

"I'll kill you!" He roared out and began to charge lifting his arm up and creating a sword from the grass that was on his arm.

The boy swung his grass blade at the man which created a loud whistling noise as he attacked. The masked man began to block the boys attack and also began to do his own, both he and the boy continued to exchange attacks for several moments which surprised the man.

"How can you keep on fighting with this kind of skill?" He asked while still fighting the boy.

"Simple, because I'm a hero and a hero has to always be in top shape!" He yelled out while he delivered a surprisingly strong attack, this caused the man to jump back several feet and take a breather.

"We'll let's see you shape up for this!" He yelled out while reached into one of his pockets and pulled out three small blades and threw it at the boy.

The boy reacted by lifting his grass blade up which caused it to spin rapidly like a propeller, this easily blocked the blades and made the man run after his backpack which was just several feet away from him, the boy was to far away to catch up. The man was about to grab his bag when he heard another voice from beside him.

"Oh no you don't!" When the man looked to where the voice had come from all he could see was a massive yellow fist heading towards him, he had no time to react and he was punched in the face which sent him flying back from the force of the punch, this had immediately knocked him unconscious.

"Jake!" Called out the boy, which caused the owner of then giant yellow fist to stretch out the forest into, the owner was in fact a magic yellow dog.

"Finn!" Jake replied to the boy named Finn. After they both called out each other they both heard a light groan from the vampire who was still laying down on the ground, who Finn quickly began to run to and help up.

"Marceline, are you ok?" He asked which the vampire simply just began to walk to where the unconscious man laid. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up, but when she did his mask began to fall to the ground broken into two pieces it had broken from the force of Jakes punch and what she saw left her stunned.

The person who she was lifting up by the collar of his jacket...was a human.

**Dun dun Dunnn... **

**What a twist right? Nah who am I kidding you guys saw that coming from a mile away didntchya?**

**hope you enjoy this and what's going to be coming up next!**

**FrenziedAuthor signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome to this chapter of my story, hope you enjoyed the first two, if you did and or didn't leave a review, seriously I'new seen the charts and the amount of people who've read this and not even a single review, for shame readers for shame...**

**but no just enjoy this and remember, every time Kaiba smiles a puppy dies.**

* * *

"He's a...human...?" Marceline said out loud, questioning her self at what she saw. The man who she held up was indeed a human, his skin held a light tan with several small scars covering his face and his hair was also the color of Snow White; it hanged down to his shoulders and was unkempt.

"He's a what?" Finn asked not being able to connect what Marcy had just said to his brain.

"A human, another human." She said not taking her eyes off the new human having no clue what to do. Finn finally connecting 2 and 2 together began to have a small panic attack.

"What!" He said out loud still not believing what Marcy had told him. He ran up to the unconscious man and looked down to see that he was human.

"Whoa..." That was all Finn could breath out at the sight of another human, and from behind him Jake stretched beside him to also look down on the human.

"What the flip man! I thought Finn was the only human left?" Jake asked out loud with Marcy looking at him wordless and Finn stared at the other human.

"I thought so to, but I guess we were all wrong." Said Marcy looking questioningly down at her unconscious attacker feeling like she had just found the greatest discovery of Finns little life, but she knew that it wasn't safe to just wait for this guy to just wake up here.

"I think we should bring this guy to Bonnibel." Marcy said aloud.

"And why would we do that hmm?" Jake said while stretching his face into a very overdone questioning smug.

"Because we really shouldn't just let this guy come too in the open right? And besides we're pretty close to her place anyway, besides she has a jail and all we have is some trees and some grass." Jake looked at her about to say something back to her but he stopped and began to stutter for words, he was looking for a reason to not go with her plan but after a while he knew that she was right.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea..." Jake agreed with Marcy with a defeated frown on his face. Both he and Marcy looked over at Finn to just see him but just staring down on the other human, he only had one thought on his mind and it was staying in his head repeating four words over and over again.

"I'm not alone anymore." He said in a whispered voice not realizing what he said. Both Marcy and Jake noticed this but didn't say anything, they both just stayed quite not wanting to bother Finn. Jake began to collect the mans possessions with one arm and tying the man up by stretching his other arm around the man like a rope.

"Finn, were going now." Jake said timidly, seeing Finn act all soul searchy really made him feel uncomfortable but he knew exactly what this meant for his brother.

Finn stood up and started to head towards the Candy Kingdom with both his friends and their prisoner.

**Kinda short? Sorry, but I'm rather busy. Because some shmuck just knockdown my door blew up my 70 inch plasma tv and seems to be trying to impress me like I'm his father. So yeah, things are getting pretty real On my side.**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and hope your happy about the update for this story, and I hope y'all enjoyed last first few chapters.**

**please leave your review at the end of the chapter and tell me what you liked, loved, or hated to your lowest bowels and I'll gladly read them over and try to improve myself.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Standing in a bright green field were three people all wearing different masks, two were wearing masks that had resembled wolves but they held their own differences, one was coloured sapphire and had a more menacing look with the maw of the wolf baring its teeth in a dark growl while the other was more serene with a more thoughtful look with the colour of tanned fur. While in the middle of both stood a man wearing a demons mask reading himself for a journey._

_"Will you be alright, are you ready for your mission? Asked the blue wolf with a deep masculine voice who was standing to the left of the demon._

_"I've been ready for the past month, and yes I will be fine I've packed everything I'll need." With that the tanned wolf looked over and began to talk with a women's voice._

_"Don't be to confident, no one knows whats out there and we won't be able to help you if you do get stuck." The demon looked down on the female wolf with his face hidden by the mask._

_"I know, it's jut that after all of my training I'm pretty sure that I should be ok, and besides if I take to long...you both know what to do." The demon leaned down and picked up his backpack filled with what he would need._

_"Don't worry, both of you. I know what's up ahead is something neither of us knows about but remember why I'm doing this, don't make this harder then it has to be, besides how bad could it be?" He began to walk, and everything was getting blurry but he kept on walking. _

He began to hear voices and see different colours .

His head was hurting...

'Where am I?' He thought

"Hey he's waking up!" Shouted a young voice, he began to make out his surrounding.

"What? Hey the both of you give him room!" Yelled out a very urgent elegant voice.

Everything was coming to vision and what he saw surprised him. He was in a pink room, with the people he had fought in the forest and a pink women who appeared to be royalty standing with them. He was tied to a chair and he could barely move, this really bugged him but what bugged him more was that he could see his stuff on a nearby table all layed out, but then he realized something that made him real angry, he wasn't wearing his mask, this was really starting to show on his face.

"H-hello...young human, um what bring you to the land of Ooo?" Asked the pink princess, this really didn't phase him, he didn't even hear what she asked.

"Where's my mask...? He asked in a low tone and from the look he was giving everyone there was starting to feel uneasy, well everyone but one certain vampire.

"What you mean this thing?" Marceline said holding up the two broken pieces with her hands, she was obviously rubbing it in his face as she had a sly smile on her face and he had picked up on this.

"When I get out of these ropes I'm personally going to hurt you all, and I will enjoy it..." He seethed out in anger being able to barely hold in his rage.

"I'd like to see you try!" Marceline yelled at him which made him glare at her with his fiery red eyes, she began to glare at him with her own demonic red eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa you two calm the flop down." Said her the princess.

"First off we need to know one very important thing that's been on my mind for a while." Everyone look at her wondering what was so important.

"What we really need to know is...what's your name...?" He was stumped.

'Im really hating this place already' he thought.

"Why should I tell you!?" He raged out but she didn't even flinch.

"Well my name is Princess Bubblegum and I'm the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, whats yours" she didn't even acknowledge his little outburst. He couldn't help but stare at Bubblegum dumbfounded.

"...Orion." He was just finished with everything, he really didn't care about what was happening.

"Hello Orion, well my other question is.." She said with a happy tone and he expected another stupidly cheery question but he was way off from his expectations.

"Why did you attack my friends." She said in all seriousness, this surprised everyone in the room, he began to feel heated again.

"I know they wouldn't attack you unless it was for self defence so you better give me a good answer or I'm going to have to use science to make you talk." Bubblegum threatening didn't affect Orion one bit as he was just staring at Bubblegum with his own threatening look.

"Alright, I'll tell you..." He said smugly which made Bubblegum tighten her gaze on him.

"The reason I attack is because that friend of yours In the corner over there." He directed the attention to Marceline who was staring at him, this whole thing was becoming a battle of the stare.

"What do you mean, your the one who attacked first?" Bubblegum asked confused from his answer.

"It's not really that complicated, the reason I attacked was because she a damn fricken VAMPIRE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this seems sorta short but I've been busy and m just settling up Christmas junk so yeah, hope this is agreeable and show your support if you've enjoyed it.**

* * *

"Vampire!?" Marceline screamed at Orion who was just giving her a hateful stare, both Jake and Finn began to feel uneasy and jake started to shrink down to a smaller size while Finn just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Yeah a vampire! Isn't it obvious, knowing what you things do its just something any sane person would do!" Orion blasted out still not done with his rant.

"All vampires do is tear people apart and eat what's left of them, they don't care if your a defenceless child or even a weak elder...all they do is kill." Finishing quietly he stared at Marceline who was just staring back speechless, no one could say anything else. With silence in the room what Marceline did next was fly out of the room through the window as fast as she can with Orion staring at the window she had left.

"Good riddance." Was all he said before he was struck down to the floor from a powerful slap from Princes Bubblegum who was visibly angry at the human. Laying there with a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand he looked up to see Princess Bubblegum looking down at him with a very angry look.

"Who do you think you are!" She yelled at him, he was staring at her with silently, waiting for her to keep on talking.

"Do you think that everywhere you go you can just do whatever you want! You think that anyone who's different from you deserves hate, everyone has the right to be happy and your here making everyone feel like they are nothing. And if you think your the only one who knows what vampires have done your wrong, I've been around long enough to know what vampires did and I know that they've hurt people but Marceline had nothing to do with what happened to you, you got that!" Bubblegums face was flushed red by her outburst while both Finn and Jake were both standing off on the side with their jaws hanging and eyes wide open. Orion just laid there staring at her emotionless, all he really could think on was how he'd get out of his imprisonment.

"Finn, Jake, I need you both to watch him while I go see if Marcy is ok." Bubblegum told her two heroes, with Jake being the first to answer.

"Sure thing princess, we'll make sure he won't go anyplace." At that Bubblegum just smiled and nodded her head at Jake, she then looked over to Finn who was still looking 'soul searchy' but after a moment Finn got hold of himself.

"Umm, will do Pb." Finn said awkwardly, Pb was beginning to think if this was a good idea leaving Finn around this new human, but she couldn't wait any longer and started her run to find Marceline.

* * *

PS. All this happens after the after maja the sky witch but before billies bucket list.


	6. Chapter 6

**After so long I'm uploading, sorry for the wait but I'm back and hopefully will update this hunk of emotional mess to where thing won't be as heavy.**

**Please enjoy review or even leave a message.**

* * *

The rushing winds was all that could be heard, through a dark forest; too many memories.

Flashes of blood crept through.

The cries..

"Aahhhhhh!" Mournful cries echoed out from the ever thickening woods from the loAneful run away, she kept on going until she had come across an empty clearing within the silent candy forest.

The opening was calm with the light of the moon shining in from above wit an all illuminating soft glow, she floated there taking in the melancholic scenery as she slowly descended to the earth softly. She felt the grass beneath her bare pale feet and began to walk forward with tears steadily leaving her eyes, she kept on until she had reached the center and then she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably at the memories rushing through her head, she slumped down and silently cried in the moon.

After several minutes she began to hear faint calls from the forest.

"Marceline!" Called out a feminine voice, she knew it Bonnibel looking for her since she could already smell the sweet scent of bubblegum in the air. Marceline felt like running before PB found her but she knew she wouldn't stop until she had found her so she decided to stayed still with just the moonlight shining down upon her alone.

After hearing the sound of bushes being ruffled she finally knew that Bonnibel had found her and as if on cue Bubblegum called out her name.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum quickly ran up too the huddled vampire queen who was still and quiet. The Candy Princess was nearing her friend when she felt the urge to hug her but quickly stopped when Marceline slowly rose up and stood to feet.

"Why'd you follow me Bonny?" Marceline asked while keeping her back turned from Bonnibel not wanting to show her miserable state to the princess.

"I'm was worried about you Marceline, especially after what happened..." PB trailed off not wanting to say anything more about what happened.

"Finn and jake are worried and they just need to know how you are."

"Do you think they know?" The vampire queen ask quietly, this had left the candy princess confused as to what she meant.

"Know about what?" As soon as that question left PB's mouth the Queen fiercely turned to look at Bonnibel with tears falling down her enraged pale face escaping their bloodshot prisons.

"The people I've killed! The people I ate and tore to pieces, the kind of monster I was...the monster I am right now." She began to fall to her knees while Bonnibel stood there with herself on the verge of tears.

"Oh Marcy." Was all that Bubblegum could say before she too began running to the crumpled form of the Vampire and embracing her with a warm hug, this alone was all that was need to release the flood of tears and cries Marceline had held back for centuries and Bonnibel knew this was hurting her friend and this in turn hurt her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's happening?"

"Think of this as a trial run, to show you that we're not as bad as you think us to be."

Standing outside the candy castle courtyard on a beautiful sunny day which was the standard for said castle stood four people, standing were two humans while the the other two were...still people.

Orion stood in front of the three people he knew so far as Finn the only one he could stand, Jake the very strange yellow dog, and 'Princess' Bubblegum the only one who he was truly annoyed with.

"Why not just lock me up, I would rather prefer that." Orion said aloud looking rather bored of the brightly coloured sugary surroundings, he could even feel a headache begin to form from the sheer smell of candy overloading his senses.

"Because the whole point of this is to show you that you can feel safe and comfortable here, this place isn't meant to be a prison." The pink Majesty preached which made Orion simply roll his eyes.

"Really? Could have fooled me." He mockingly said aloud which made Bubblegum begin to rub the bridge of her nose with herself also beginning to gain a slight headache.

"You know what I can't keep doing this, Finn and Jake you go ahead and get this shindig out of the way...I'm way to tired for this." The pink highness mumbled away inside her castle still feeling tired from the emotional overload from last night.

After retreating to her castle the last three people who stood outside, excluding the Banana Guards, were dumbfounded as to what was happening next.

With the awkward silence left between the three Orion could only feel uneasy.

"Well if neither of you mind I'll be going now." He calmly said as he began to walk away towards the open gate leading to his freedom which he would have enjoyed if it weren't for one other human speaking up...with more of a jumble of panicked words.

"Wait wha-?! You just can't leave we have to do the thingy, that the Bubblegum asked around the town!"

This had instantly stopped Orion who had a single foot floating mere inches above candy bricked roads, he stood facing away from the two brothers quietly ready with very own question.

"Really? Neither of you probably don't even know what to, do you?" He said looking at both Finn and Jake, both of whom were looking for words, which had left a passing Peppermint to call out with an annoyed suggestion.

"Just walk around the city for globs sake it not that hard!" Turning around, or in Jake's case simply twisting his head 90 degrees, saw Peppermint Butler waving his arms aggressively.

"Thanks Peppermint Butler." Was all Jake could say back while waving back, before twisting his head back quickly which left Orion to stick his tongue out in sheer disgust.

"Alright let's get you situated on how awesomely nice the whole town is and you'll see that there's no reason to be so moody to everyone Oreo." Jake shined confidence after finding a plan, although Orion didn't know if he had purposely said his name wrong.

"...seems like I have no choice, alright dog lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Cheers, happiness, and the smell of sweet sugary air...was just getting on my nerves.

Walking down the bright coloured city were me and my two jailers turned guides, the one in front of was the little yellow dog people called 'Jake', he was leading me past several "Must see locations!", just to put it in his words. From what I've seen so far was just several small shops ranging from simple food vendors to a broom shop where I thought I saw a man cleaning up some brooms with a...broom.

While behind me was the little creepy kid, he wouldn't stop staring at me like it was just his only thing in life worth staring at.

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out." Was all I said, looking back I saw that he had indeed looked away but noticed he kept sneaking glances towards me. Stopping my march forward I turned around to stare down the smaller human, I knew I wasn't able to harm him if I tried; from personal choice of coarse, so I found myself just being able to do one thing.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I questioned strongly, keeping my unmoving glare on him. He fidgeted around trying to come up with a believable excuse until he slumped down obviously being unable to find one.

"Well if you have to know," he said miserably as he slumped over hanging his head loosely, "Your the only other human I've ever met, I just thought I was could have been alone this whole time."

"Really?" I asked in a deadpan voice, this was the reason he was being creepy.

"If that's all then you really gotta learn about your people kid." I said as I started to follow the yellow dog again who never noticed that I had lagged behind.

I kept walking until I looked back to see the kid moping, then the dog not minding me at all...

'Now!' I mentally shouted at myself, quickly sprinting between several candy houses I had escaped my jailers...guides? Whatever! I have better thing to do!

I kept on running between the sugary houses, and through the long dark candy alleyways until I felt the air become uneasy; and I knew exactly what was happening.

Stopping in my tracks I looked around my surroundings noticing the absence of any sound.

"Come out, it's useless to hide!" I called out seeing a figure appear from thin air.

"Well just to let you know, it's useless to run." Said the pale women in front of me.

It was the vampire, and she still wore what she had on since last night, and from the looks of it she was just as upset at seeing me as I was from seeing her, her brows had furrowed and her eyes had sharpened to focus on me.

"Why not make this less aggravating on the both of us and just let me leave, I can tell from your face that you're just as upset as I am." I spat out, not hiding my disgust. This had made her face twist to a angry look mixed with insult.

"Ugghh...why do you have to make everything you say sound so angry!? Can't you just cool down for a sec and chill!" She yelled out, leaving me standing there unmoved by her outburst.

"Just turn around and let me leave, that's all you've got to do so I can leave. Then after that, I'm out of your hair forever." Looking at her I could see that she was truly thinking on it knowing full well that I wouldn't ever come back here, but why would she be arguing against herself if not for a true reason?

She looked at me with her face stern with her answer at hand, knowing that my freedom was in her hand she then looked troubled with what she had to say next.

"Sorry can't do that, I've got a promise to keep and that's to keep you in the city." Baring my teeth I stared at her with distaste, knowing full well what I'm going to have to do.

Out run a vampire.


End file.
